Those Forgotten Are Never Found
by Curious Calamity
Summary: "Fate is sealed for the Star-Crossed lovers when the clouds cover the moon." Ruby and Sapphire are lost and alone in the middle of one battle with Homeworld. Not even love could save one from despair.


_**I have not written anything for awhile, I apologize. I remember basing this off a few pieces of art (forgot wjos. Sorry) So if you see a ref. Make sure to mention it! I wrote the original last year, but I heavily edited it to make it longer and better quality. (Anything under 1000 words is a no no for me)**_

 _ **I hope you like it, though!**_

.

"Sapphire! Sapphire where are you!?"

A small red gem ran around the battlefield, her metaphorical heart racing as she searched for the said gem

Fire leapt from every surface of the battlefront, engulfing gems everywhere. Ruby grimanced as she heard familiar screams and moans as fire and gems alike attacked her allies.. She hated leaving them alone like this but..

She had to find her..

She raced on, her feet poyndng against the ground as she searched every which way.

Frankly, she was surprised that no other gem had caught up to her or began to fight her. Maybe it was because they had retreated.. Or..

Gem shards littered the ground, showing the deaths of those she knew.. Or the other sides of the battle. A few blue specks caught her eye, making her turn and flinch. She felt bad for sighing in relief once she realized it wasn't Sapphires shards. But.. Could you blame her?

Screams echoed throughout the battlefield, alone with the faint sound of poofing gems. She knew that her side was winning, but at this point, she didnt care. She couldnt-

No.. This couldnt be happening, this can't be real.

Sapphire - her Sapphire - was missing, and in this place of war, that was not a good thing.

She buried her head in her hands, her screams of anguish echoing throughout the clearing

..heh, it wasn't like anyone cared

Flames picked at her projection, but she didn't care, it was like it would harm her, she was a fire elemental, after all.

Sapphire, on the other hand.. Would not be okay

She was cold, literally ice cold. Her powers were based directly on ice

She would be defenseless in the heat of the field.

That thought alone was enough to make Ruby slam her fist into the onto rocky ground.

Shards and fragments of rock dug into her palm, but she merely brushed them off- By punching the floor once more.

Big mistake

She hadn't noticed it before, but a large shadow had casted over her.

She turned around, and before she had the chance to react-

"AAAH!"

.

Sapphire trudged through the battlefield, the flames tugging at her projection mercilessly.

"Ruby! Ruby?"

Her throat was raw, all because of her calling for Ruby so frequently.

She dragged herself farther onwards, to a place where flames were less existent.

'Its.. So hot here. I can't think..'she stopped in a patch where flames had been cleared away.

"Ruby? Ruby!"

She gritted her teeth, hearing no response once more.

Her future vision had not been helpful in this scenario. There were multiple instances that could end up happening, but none had a clear lead.

She rubbed her temples, trying to get herself to focus.

Nothing..

At first.

Her thoughts seemed go slow, like a river flowing into a lake. Multiple instances seemed to pop up with every pained step she took.

Bright red eyes stared up at her, full of pain and fear.

"I'm..Sorry."

Then it ceased to be.

Sapphure shook her head, not wanting to see anything more.

That wasn't a future, it couldn't be. I'm going to find her..

She was jusr tired, that was the reason she saw such a dreadful thing, along with the fact that every step she took felt like her legs were made of lead.

It was unbearable

..but something was calling her. She didn't know, but she was being pulled towards it, like a bug to the light.

"Ru..by"

Her heart pounded as she an all too familiar wail echo throughout the clearing

She looked up, only seeing a ared and orange blur for a moment, through her exhaustion. she blinked her singular eye, before looking once more

"RUBY!"

The small red gem swung in the Jaspers grasp, hissing in pain at every ounce of movement

Her gem hand was being held, no crushed, as the Jasper squeezed.

"Please! I have to find her! I have to-" she swung her head around, her poofy hair swaying.

Their eyes met

"Sapphire!"

The Jasper spared a glance in her direction, before chuckling darkly.

Sapphire could tell that the Jasper couldn't give a single shit about whatever these two gems meant to each other.

She had to act fast.

Sapphire raced toward ruby, her heat racing.

Please.. Don't end up like the vision- no!

The Jasper squeezed Rubys gem hand harder, almost hard enough to crack the gem embedded into Rubys palm. Ruby screeched, tears were beginning to leak out of her clenched eyes. She couldn't take much more of this. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Her hand burned, sending pain coursing up her arm and-

A sharp crack rung throughout the clearing. Sapphire froze,hand held out.

..No, no no no no!

Ruby looked at her, her eyes wide with pain.

"..I'm.. Sorry.."

And with a 'poof' she dissapeared.

"No!"

The Jasper dropped the gem and quickly stepped on it, leaving Ruby to the point of no return. She grinned, knowing she had just eliminated in of Rose Quartzs' top fighters. She turned away from Sapphire as she scampered over to Ruby. She wouldn't be able to fight in that condition. She chose to leave the scene, maybe to find Rose once and for all.

Sapphire quickly knelt before the pieces, gripping them in her tattered gloves.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby..." She hoped for a response, she needed to know if Ruby was alright and alive.

She knew she wasn't, that she was dead, but she couldn't think clearly.

Who would if you just watched your lover die in front of your very eyes?

She clenched her fists, "Please.. No.. Come back.."

She felt the shards digging into her palm, but she didn't care.

A singular line of tears fell down her face, dropping onto the shards.

"I love you.. Ruby.."

She stood up, albeit wobbly, her bare feet crunched over the shards, but it was nothing but a tiny prick, a soon forgotten one.

She saw the familiar flash of orange as the Jasper walked around.

She must've caught her eye, because the Jasper smirked.

"Oh, haven't had enough?"

That was her breaking point.

Sapphire screamed, feeling the hatred and adrenaline course through her being. Her fists began to glow an eerie white, ready to pummel and freeze.

The Jasper took a few steps back, surprised from her outburst. Sapphire smirked now, ignoring the tears that had not ceased running down her face. She looked up, her bangs parted to make way of her single eye; it was narrowed, the icy blue color glowing even brighter in the darkness.

"YOULL PAY FOR THAT!"

.

All faded to white

.

"Sapph, Sapphire? Are you okay?"

A voice echoed throughout Sapphires mind. Who's it was, she didn't know. But it seemed familiar.

"Sapphire, wake up. Everything's okay." A warm feeling engulfed her every time this person spoke, as if they were right next to her-

Ruby?

Sapphires eye fluttered open, though it still was semi dark through her bangs.

She looked at the person next to her, an all too familiar red gem.

Ruby smiled slightly, "Well, now you're awake. Are you okay? You were whimpering."

"..It was just a dream.. Or was it a vision?" (1)

"What?"

Sapphire shook her head, before turning to Rubg once more, leaning on the other gems shoulder.

"Just promise me, promise me you'll never leave me."

Ruby smiled slightly, holding Sapphire even closer to her. "I'll stay with you to the end. I promise."

She flinched slightly at the wording in the sentence, though she knew Ruby didnt mean any harm. She smiled slightly as she snuggled onto Ruby, letting the other her.

But she couldn't stop her eye from snapping open once she realized something..

"Wait.. You said you saw me move about and such in my sleep.."

"Ya?"

"You were watching me sleep."

Ruby's face quickly became a darker crimson, "N-no! Well, yes. But only to make sure you were okay!" She futilely argued, getting s small chuckle out of Sapphire.

"Oh come on, let's stay here together."

And there they stayed, underneath the stars that night until fate called upon them once more.

.

 **Those who go looking are never found**

.

 ** _That was horrible lmao. Sorry you had to go through that._**

 ** _Have a nice day!_**


End file.
